Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, for example, a semiconductor memory device such as a NAND flash memory, are required to be further downsized and have a larger storage capacity. While scaling down for enhancing the capacity has been done, on the other hand, there has been proposed a structure in which semiconductor elements such as memory cells are disposed three-dimensionally. For example, in such three-dimensional semiconductor memory device, the memory cells are disposed in a laminating direction. Conducting layers extend from the respective memory cells, which are disposed in the laminating direction.
This three-dimensional semiconductor memory device has a problem that as increasing the thickness of the laminating direction, the stress generated by the laminate material increases the warping of the laminated structure.